


Stay with me.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You wake up from a nightmare, and find safety in the next room over.





	Stay with me.

You woke up covered in sweat and screaming. For a few minutes you couldn’t remember where you were. And then you remembered everything. Everything that had happened leading up to you staying in this motel.

You got out of bed. You were wearing just a big shirt, and boy cut briefs. You opened the door, not even bothering putting on pants or shoes. You went to the door next to yours and knocked.

Sam opened the door. When he saw you standing there shaking, he pulled you in for a hug and shut the door.

“I heard you scream, another nightmare?” you nodded. “Come on, you’ll stay here tonight.” You glanced at Dean who was passed out in one bed, as Sam lead you to the other. He got you in there and tucked you in. “Try and sleep, alright?” He smiled, turning to shove Dean over and share his bed.

“Sammy??” 

“Yeah y/n?” 

“.. Please.. stay with me” You felt the blanket lift and the bed shift as Sam got in bed behind you. 

“Of course.” he said into your hair, wrapping his big arms around you.

_Finally_ , you felt safe.


End file.
